The administrative and quantitative core will provide scientific leadership and administrative coordination to the four research Projects and the Cores that support them. Raymond M. Welsh, PhD, the Principal Investigator of the Program Project, will serve as PI of this Administrative and Quantitative Core. He will be assisted by a Leadership Group, consisting of the senior Project leader, Susan Swain, PhD, and the senior Core leader, Lawrence Stern, PhD. An extended Advisory Committee will include the Leadership Group and senior UMMS advisors Kenneth Rock, MD and Leslie Berg, PhD, who are in our Department of Pathology but not investigators in this grant. This Core will support a partial salary for a secretary and for two statisticians, Bruce Barton, PhD, and Hua Fang, PhD. Core A will be responsible for 1. Oversight on program project budgets and business operations, including coordinating with and filing reports to the NIH; 2. coordination of the services of the Cores with the needs of the Projects; 3. organization of weekly program project meetings; 4. coordination of visits of investigators outside of UMMS to come, give seminars, and consult with the PPG participants; 5. provision of statistical expertise, consultation, and analyses; and 6. oversight ofthe PPG resource sharing plan.